Caught in the Chaos
by xXColorhei
Summary: Percy had a low blow when everyone thought bad of him because of his brother. And the last straw was when Annabeth cheated on him. He finds a new family in the most unexpected way, and when his scars of betrayal are finally healing, things come crashing down when he is sent to earth again. He might be the second most powerful being, but even he has to get caught in the chaos.
1. Welcome to the Army

**Hello! I just finished my story Rotting in Royalty, and I created this overused chaos plot one! The tile's pretty lame, but I excel more in summaries than titles.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caught in the Chaos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Betrayal._

I watched in horror as Annabeth gave the egoistic jerk a kiss on the lips. My feet were frozen. My eyes felt like it was being pried open, I couldn't close them.

Annabeth smiled and my brother smiled back. There was something in Annabeth's eyes that wasn't right…it was a bit pinkish. But I erased that memory as soon as I heard her say…

"I love you."

I felt like my heart gut was being wrenched out of me.

What did I do to deserve this?

First, the campers I wasn't close to, then Katie, then the Stolls, Chris, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico and now…Annabeth. Lucky me Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo were in camp Jupiter, or else that's five more friends to hate me. That guy was claimed by my dad, _personally, _because he had killed a Drakon (With my help.) which he took my sword and pushed me, saying he was the one who defeated it. I tried to shrug It off, but he started to ruin my life. (More like taking it.)

The sky grew dark and I just stood there, watching them. They were now looking up and down, wondering why everything was growing dark.

"Because you betrayed me." I said. Though I didn't mean it loud, they heard me.

"P-Percy!" Annabeth said. The pinkish tint in her eyes were gone now, but I ignored it.

"I thought…I thought…" I trailed off. I had so much to say. _I thought you were my friend. I thought you were the last one person who wouldn't leave me for him. I thought you loved me._

I clenched my fists so hard they turned white.

My brother, (His name was Thad by the way, but fart butt or egoistic jerk would be fine too.) was now looking at the sky and sea in horror, because he was not able to stop it. Percy doubted he could've stopped it even if it was just a regular wave.

I glared as hard as I could on the ground, and it started shaking.

Annabeth's face turned into horror as she clutched her head, "What happened?"

"You cheated on me that's what happened." I said, trying to unsuccessfully control my anger. _What game was she playing? It was like she just forgot._

Annabeth shouted, "Percy, I don't know what I did, but please! Don't destroy camp."

I looked around and saw the campers were running around in confusion and terror. A small girl was cowering in the center of the chaos, crying.

I felt like a monster.

And it took all of me to stop it.

I gasped, as the pain of stopping myself had begone.

I felt tears in my eyes.

_What did I do wrong?_

I ran as fast as I could out of camp, ignoring the campers questions of, "Percy?""Where are you going?""Uhm, there's a crater in the bathroom."

Yeah, I don't even know about that last one.

I just ran and ran.

The questions of what did I do wrong, or what did I do to deserve this was currently nudging and beating up my poor brain for answers. I mean, I had just defeated Gaea! I guess I was just a toy the Gods threw away. For a new one, and you already know who that is.

I slumped on the ground, and did my best not to cause another earthquake or tsunami, as I remembered the poor girl from a while ago.

Suddenly, a large black figure appeared in me, and I already knew it was someone powerful.

"Kill me." I said, clenching my eyes shut, because tears were threatening to fall.

The figure almost gasped, "What are you talking about dear hero?"

"I don't deserve to live anymore." I said, pain evident in my voice. No one cared for me, especially since mom and Paul moved somewhere, when I said I could take care of myself from now on. I wouldn't want to worry her now.

I looked up and my eyes widened, as the figure had a human shape, his skin was pitch black and moving stars and galaxy.

The guy gave me a kind smile, a smile I haven't been getting much these past few days.

"I am Chaos, and I come with the offer of a new life."

"A-A new life?" I stuttered, gaining my composure in respect for the creator.

He laughed and said, "I have been watching you Perseus, and I am quite impressed by your deeds."

I smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, lord Chaos." I did find it super creepy that someone was watching me though.

Chaos frowned a bit, "Chaos is just fine." I smiled a little because of his reaction at being called that,

"So, do you accept?" I smiled up at him, "What's there to lose?"

And with that I felt myself plummeting into darkness, and a voice saying: "Welcome to our family Perseus."

* * *

It's been a hundred years since then, and I never got over anyone from camp half-blood. But I did learn how to live with it and not being bothered as much.

I smiled to myself as I fork was poked into my arm.

"hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Percy. Hey." The familiar voice said, as the fork was still being poked in my arm.

I rolled my eyes at bit at the black haired girl sitting next to me.

"What is it Merci?" yeah, her name was 'Merci' which meant Thank You in French. _**(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong please.)**_ let's just say she's my sister, whom Poseidon abandoned, and after she disappeared, he swore to take better care of his children. (Which was not shown obviously.) And the only reason Merci disappeared was because Chaos took her in, just like me.

It was good to have about a hundred people with a scarred past like you. They understood how you felt and how sensitive you were about your past life.

No one dared to talk about each other's past lives unless it was told willingly.

Rule Number 1 here in the chaos army.

Back to my annoying sister with the fork. She looked up at me with her sea green eyes, "Can I have those strawberries?" I rolled my eyes but smiled, and pushed my dessert over to her. She smiled and said, "Thank you! Or should I say…Merci?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which made a few members at our table laugh. Merci used to live on Earth too, and let's just say she's a cheerful little dreamer.

Let me explain the army to you.

It consisted of five groups. _**(A/N: Get ready for epic name inventing mumbo jumbo guys.)**_

The first is Theoria. They are the normal members of our group which consists of 40 soldiers, which is almost half the army. Chaos gave them increased strength, agility, speed and enhanced their five sense of hearing, sight, smell and etc. They specialize in hand to hand combat. And by the way, Theoria is greek for _vision._

Next is Vivlion, which consists of 25 people. They are the strategists and are more of the archery type of people. Let's just say I don't interact with Vivlion much (Except for their leader, Marcus.) because of the abundance of Athena/Minerva spawns. Vivlion is greek for the word_ book_.

And then there's the people who use their powers (Like how Poseidon children can use water, and besides, not all are from earth, and other planets have powers too.) and they consist of 20 people. This group is called Zoeirene. It is actually a combination of two words: Zoe and Eirene, Zoe means 'Life' and Eirene means 'peace.' It's called this because Zoeirine is mostly used for defense and peacekeeping.

Then there's Nyx, (AS you know Nyx is the greek personification of the night. Chaos named this group in her honor.) the assasins who work during night and act normal during day. They can be pretty creepy and mysterious if you're not the leader of the group or the Commander of the army. It consists of 10 people.

Then, of course, there's our group.

It's called Dimiourgia, which is greek for creation.

This group consists of my close friends and me. The leaders of the four groups are in Dimiourgia and are lead by me, the Commander of Chaos' army.

You could say things have been going pretty well for me.

Dimiourgia's members are:

Alder Finx, (Weird name, I now that too, but we're all from different planets so whatever.) leader of Theoria. He's okay when he's not fighting like he was having fun and the blood all around him was like his swimming pool. (He's a very violent person, but when he's your friend, you won't find it scary anymore.) He has brown hair and red eyes, that would creep any newcomer out. He's 257 seven years old, he's the oldest member, and takes the form of a nineteen year old.

Marcus Maystorm, he's also from another planet, and is currently handling Vivlion, which is very easy to handle unlike Theoria, because the members are civilized and well-mannered, Hera would've been proud. Marcus is pretty intelligent, more than Annabeth, and most of our battle plans and technology come from them. Let's just say Marcus is a cute little dork. He's more on realistic things than dragons and all that, so he and Merci don't make interactions much. He has blond hair and brown eyes and a spray of freckles on his face, and he takes the form of a seventeen year old and is 97 years old.

Then there's my sister, Merci, who I've already told you about. She leads Zoeirene and is currently devouring my cake. She looks just like me, kapish. She's been around longer than me, which is about 156 years, but she's still a younger sister to me since she takes the form of a seventeen year old.

Then, there Luna Falconbow. She's a daughter of Artemis, (Her mom abandoned her in fear that she'd lose her dignity and pride and stuff. I lost respect for Artemis at that moment.) and she's all quiet and professional and all that, and she has a brother/sister relationship with me too. She leads the Nyx group, and she has this weird bluish black hair and silver eyes. Most of the army respects her, because they don't want an arrow stuck between their eyes. She been in the army for 195 years and takes the form of an eighteen year old. I've learned a few about her that she used to be a dreamer type like Merci, but changed when everything she had went bye-bye.

Then (Ah, so many then's.) there's Rei Anderson, a son of Kronos. I didn't trust him at first, but when I learned the past about his father (He willingly told.) and how he hates his father's guts for leaving him and her mom alone all those years. He's my best friend in the army and is a pretty crazy guy. He has a mop of blond hair and golden eyes, and is third in command of the army. (Don't tell Rei I said this but he's totally crushing on Luna.) He's been in the army for 126 years and has an 18 year old form.

Then, the last but not the least, me.

I'm the commander of Chaos' army, and even though the name Percy gives me bad memories, I let them call me Percy anyways. I've been in the army for a hundred something years, and I take the form of an eighteen year old. I like to rub it in Alden's face that someone younger has beaten him, don't worry, I'm not like Thad, it's like a joke-ish way.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Wow, I've never seen someone so deep in thought." Merci said, poking me with her strawberry icing covered fork.

Rei waved his hands in front of my face, "Peeeeeercy? Are you in there?" I shrugged his hand away, "Your hand stinks."

Rei frowned a bit and smelled his hands, "No it doesn't, it smells like marshmallows."

Merci looked over to him, "Really?" Alden rolled his eyes, "Don't trust him Merci, as the Leader of Theoria I can smell him from here, and it certainly isn't marshmallows."

Rei grinned, "Well, I'm sorry if I don't have super Theoria smell." He said, sniffing his hand. Alden laughed a bit and leaned over to Merci and he whispered something. Merci made an 'Ewwww' face and said, "Gross! Rei! Just Gross!" Merci said, and Alden smiled at Rei who stuck his tongue out.

"I hate to ruin your _wonderful _conversation, but Chaos wants to see us for a mission." Luna interrupted, though you could see a smile playing on her lips.

Alden made a hmm sound, "All of us? I think just one would do for a single mission."

Merci made a gasp, "It must be a seriously serious mission!" She said, stabbing her fork in the table. I looked over at Marcus, who was absorbed in his book., he didn't notice what was happening.

I stood up, "Well, let's go." Everyone nodded and we made our way to Chaos' office.

Chaos was sitting in his chair, deep in thought and when they came in, Chaos immediately stood up, hoping his commanders wouldn't take the news badly.

"I have a new mission for you. And you might not like it."

Percy frowned, "We can't refuse it can we?" Chaos shook his head. Percy sighed, he knew where this was going.

Chaos let the words slip out, "Gaea and the Titans are reforming and joining an alliance to destroy the Gods." Percy cut him off, "And you want us to go there and save their sorry butts?" Chaos sighed, not at all offended by the interruption. "I'm sorry, but earth will be plunged into oblivion by my daughter and the Titan's rule and without your help…" he trailed off.

I sighed, "Fine. But if we kill anyone it's not our fault." I said, glancing over to Luna and Merci, who were both looking at the ground and I couldn't see their faces. Rei had a shocked look on his face. Alden and Marcus looked at each other worriedly, since their friends were betrayed from earth.

Chaos side, "Take Theoria, Nyx and Dimiourgia. You will leave tomorrow and 9:00." Everyone exited the room and I was the last, I heard chaos said, "I'm sorry Percy." I turned around and gave him a weak smile, "Don't worry. It's the least I could do for saving me all those years." Chaos smiled back. And I exited the room.

When I entered the cafeteria, Alden was announcing the new mission and the people from Theoria and Nyx who were betrayed from earth, spit their food out or just looked at us in shock.

I spoke up, "Chaos apologizes for those who were from earth, but Gaea and the Titans are back and the Olympians can't handle them this time.

I felt arms wrap around me.

It was Merci.

And she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back." She cried.

I hugged her, "I don't too, but it's still our home."

I looked at them all, "get ready because we leave at nine." Luna glared so hard in no particular direction, that in a flash, her dagger was hilt deep in the ground. "Sorry. I had to let that out." She said. Picking up her dagger. Percy nodded in understanding and turned back to the army. "We expect no one from Theoria and Nyx to be late." I said, and I went back to the our quarters.

It was a long time before I could get Merci to let go of me, and get her into her room, "It'll be okay Mer, just go to sleep." She sniffed, "What about you? What about that mean Annabeth girl?" I frowned, Dimiourgia was the only group who knew about my past.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "but we'll just finish this mission, and go back back here at home right away. Okay?" I assured. She nodded, "Okay."

I walked over to my room as soon as I heard a loud thud, meaning Merci had just backflipped into her bed again. (She does that.) I opened my room to see clothes scattered everywhere. I smiled, I guess this part of me would never change. I collapsed onto the bed and thought of one thing.

_Camp Half blood, here I_ come.

.

.

.

.

.

**Writing SPREEEEEE!**

**I had fun creating those characters! You can submit a character too if you want, though I can't promise they'll make a lot of appearances.**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent(If not, write planet that they are from and what that planet is all about.):**

**Appearance:**

**Character:**

**Group(Any group in Chaos army except Dimiourgia. :D):**

**That's all. Please Review and all that. :D**


	2. AN

This is not a chapter, and I wanted to say that I'm rewriting the story Caught in The Chaos. I'm keeping the first chapter and rewriting the rest, and I'm going to erase all the submitted OCs. Sorry, but I didn't like how the story was going, and I basically handicapped the story by making Percy go to the camp and not hiding his identity.

I'm going to accept the first five OCs starting right now. please refrain from using sons or daughter of Poseidon or Chaos. The other primordials are fine though.

Again, I'm really sorry and I understand if you want to stop reading this stupid crap story.

I promise that I have lots more ideas for the next chapters and stuff. and maybe Percy's life at the Chaos base.

-Ryka


	3. Moonlaced

**Yeah, this is the second chap of my rewritten story. :D Hope ya'll enjoyyy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, because if I did, I would've made the Mark of Athena reunion more interesting. -wink wink-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caught In The Chaos 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As I slept, I remembered my last ecounter at earth...

_59 years ago..._

It was my 59th year in the Chaos army. Merci and Alder were out to complete a mission of assasinating a weapons dealer who sold weaponry to the 'evil people' from a planet...uh, I forgot what it was called. Nevonia? I think? Psh. I was still a seaweed brain.

Seaweed brain.

It had been a long time since I heard that from someone else's mouth.

And it hurt to think about it.

So there I was, sitting in my room, thinking about the mission and my sister, and camp. I missed them all. No matter what they did to me, it still couldn't replace the friendship I shared with them.

And the next thing I knew, a pitch black portal materialized next to me, and out came a letter.

The portal spoke in an ominous voice, "Letter sent From Lord Chaos. For Percy Jackson, Commander of Chaos Army. Origin, From Camp Half Blood, Grover Underwood."

What?!

I took the letter and slashed my hand to the portal messenger, it disappeared in a poof, and I looked at the letter in my hands. There was a note attached to it.

Dear Percy,

Your old friend Grover decided to pray to me and send this to you, and I could not help but send it. I wish for you to know that you can go to earth any time, and I have a feeling you will after reading this letter.

-Chaos

Still dumbstruck, a placed the note on the table and stared at the envelope. It looked really regal, with golden linings and a dove with a flower in it's mouth as the seal.

I turned to the back to see my name in cursive writing,

'Percy jackson, Son Of Poseidon, Best Friend'

I could've gone back to earth right then and there.

But I opened the letter rather slowly, and took out the folded paper that meant a lot.

Greetings! We are here to cordially invite you to the wedding of:

Grover Underwood And Juniper

Attire: White Or Gold Or Green Formal Wear

Planned By: Aphrodite 3

At: Camp Half Blood

Time: 6:00

On: June 5

To: Percy Jackson

I just stared and felt my mouth hang open.

He still wanted me to go to his wedding?

I stared sadly at the letter, and remembered all the times before Camp Half Blood.

When Grover was my best friend.

At the bottom, there was a messy handwriting which I recognized as Grovers and squinted to read it.

**Hey Perce. You might not recieve this, but if you do, please come. I was going to make you the best man, but seeing as you left...I just want to let you know I'm sorry I was too busy. It's just that...all the Lord Of The Wild stuff had been keeping me busy, I failed to notice you were having problems and I failed my job not as a protector, but as a friend.**

**I reserved a seat for you in the very front row, in between Annabeth and Thalia, and Nico's going to be the best man if you don't come.**

**Please be there.**

**We all miss you.**

**Camp's been empty ever since you left and the new campers are the only ones keeping us from being down in the dumps all the time. Hell, a few days after you left CLarisse was moping around saying it wasn't fun to beat up anyone anymore. Because nobody would stand up for them like you did, nobody would fight for others like you did, and nobody would ditch school to help her fight her evil brothers.**

**We even tell stories about your adventures to other campers! They were all like 'he's awesome' 'WTF Annabeth' 'I wanna be like him'**

**So yeah. I really do hope you come Perce.**

**-Grover**

**P.S Thad is on cleaning duty forever BTW.**

I almost laughed.

I realized I had missed my friends. I missed hanging out with Grover, pranking tree nymphs. I missed fighting with Clarisse. I missed annoying Nico. I missed drenching Thalia in water. I missed the Stoll's pranks...hell, I even missed Annabeth.

I stood up.

Today was June 5, and I could still get to Grover's wedding since it was still three.

I marched up the stairs to my room, ignoring the confused stares of the army at my 'determination face' and went to my room.

Since chaos already approved, he wouldn't bother if I had gone.

But where would I get a suit?

I turned around to see my room was clean.

My room isn't clean.

Someone had been here.

I looked around, feeling riptide in my pocket, and slowly made my way across the room to the bathroom. Slowly opening the door, I jumped in and gasped.

Chaos must've left me a present.

There was a white tuxedo with a golden tie.

I grinned. Now I only had one problem.

"Where can I get a wedding gift?"

I paced around the bathroom and glanced at the clock,

3:49

I sighed and my eyes wandered to the bottom of the clock.

It was the moonlace.

My shifted from the suit and moonlace and I sighed, "I guess I'm going to a wedding now."

_Two and a Half hours later..._

I hid in the thicket of trees and watched in amazement.

The dining pavilion had been decorated with multicoloured lights, and white tablecloths decorated the tables. A red carpet made it's way between the tables and to the front. A piano was there too, and Hera's staff was at the end of the carpet, and I guess she was the 'priest' for the wedding. You know God of marriage and all. Six large pillars, decorated with what seemed like vines, was placed around the arrangement, making it really look like a wedding.

Everyone started to file in, and Annabeth and Thalia sat at the front table. I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth at she smiled at everything, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she started talking to Thalia.

I used my super hearing to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong Annie?" Thalia said, giving a half smile, and I snickered because white didn't suit Thalia very much. Annabeth was wearing a sea green dress and her hairs was up in a bun.

"Nothing. It's just that...one day, I wished Percy and I could've experienced this." She gestured around her. "And now we're not and it's all my fault..." She said, close to tears. And I wanted to just go there and wipe them away.

Thalia shook her head and said, "it isn't your fault. It was Thad's!"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." But her face showed otherwise.

THalia smiled at her, "Great. Now wipe yo' tears, you'll ruin your mascara!" She winked. And ANnabeth managed a smile.

I sighed, trying to get them off my mind and watched the others as they came in.

I made sure everyone was seated first. I couldn't imagine if someone saw me.

Soon, everyone had filed in.

AFter a few minutes of checking to see if someone else was going to sit down I sighed and just watched from the trees. I was going to wait til' the wedding started and everyone was distracted before I went behind a pillar.

The piano started playing, an Apollo kid probably, and Everyone directed their attention to the bride and groom.

Juniper was beautiful. I didn't know how she got so far away from her tree. Maybe Hera's magic.

Hera was smiling for once, and I never thought I'd see the frigging' day again.

As the ceremony proceeded, I used my 'chaos-assassin-skills' to make my way behind a nearby pillar, nearby Annabeth and Thalia and the gang. Which was Nico, Rachel, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Jason. All in all, the seven of the prophecy and Nico and Rachel.

Excluding space between Thalia and Annabeth bothered me. I was supposed to be there.

Everyone in the table looked at the seat between the two best friends and sighed once they realized it was empty.

Annabeth rested her hand on my place and looked around, and I almost wanted to sit there and grin like an idiot, but I hid behind the pillar as her eyes scanned over me. She sighed and I peeked out again as her attention was back to the wedding. Grover glanced at my seat too, and then to Annabeth, and she shook her head.

Seeing Grover's frown, I used my empathy link and said, "Don't let me ruin your wedding G-man. Please."

I looked intently at Grover and his eyes widened, and he nodded at no one in particular and his eyes softened and turned back to Juniper.

I sighed. The bride and groom kissed and I took the oppurtunity to run to the center of the red carpet, and placed the gift there.

I turned around as I was about to leave, and stole a glance.

Everyone clapped and wooted, and I looked at the scene in longing and I clapped too, leaning casually against the pillar, making sure not to put extra weight because it might fall.

The couple broke apart and laughed, and Grover's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on me. I locked eyes with him, and gave a half smile as I retreated from my leaning position.

His mouth went agape and he said, "Percy?"

Everyone turned to me, but I smiled and said, "Happy Wedding G-man." I used their shock as a distraction and ran with my full speed which was very fast and opening a portal, I ran into it, leaving the wedding, my friends...

and the gift.

All I heard was ANnabeth voice as I teleported back to base.

"Seaweed Brain!"

ANNABETH POV

I sighed in longing at the seat beside me.

Percy was supposed to be here.

He was supposed to sit there in all his Percy-ness, laughing like an idiot and holding my hand.

but he wasn't.

I looked around the room, hoping he was there. I saw a small movement at a pillar near us but I shrugged it off.

he wasn't coming.

Grover glanced at the seat next to me, but I shook my head. Not knowing what else to say. He looked disappointed, but then his eyes widened, and he nodded absentmindedly. I almost wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to interrogate him on his wedding day.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my mind elsewhere.

My mind wandered to Percy. And tears threatened my eyes again. They've been doing that a lot.

I suddenly heard claps and woo's and soon, the bride and groom were kissing, and happiness surged in me and I clapped for them.

They broke apart and Grover grinned like a madman.

But his grin was wiped clean off his face as he turned to the isle.

"Percy?"

I stiffened and my neck almost hurt from turning around so fast.

And it was worth it.

Percy smiled. He was even more handsome than I remember. Same black hair and sea green eyes, yet they looked sad now. He looked like he excercised a lot, and he wore a white suit and golden tie.

"Happy Wedding G-man."

he turned around and ran, and he opened up a portal.

"Percy!" I shouted, my voice sounded so full of emotion.

But he was already gone.

A small gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper lay where Percy used to stand.

Grover picked it up as everyone waited in silence.

"It's from Percy."

.

.

.

AnD CUT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED MAH READAH'S! :DD


End file.
